Commission: Puppy And Kitten's Day Out
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: A new day, a new opportunity for love and pleasure for Natsuki and Nao. Futa!Natsuki x Nao sexy fun times. Don't like? Don't read. Like? Then read, enjoy and review!


**Puppy And Kitten's Day Out**

 **By Major Mike Powell III, a commission for Rashaan Butler**

Whatever disaster that would befall the world would forever remain a mystery. The HiME Star was no more. The battles, the bloodshed, the grief, the loss, the destroyed relationships…it was all just a memory. It was likely nobody other than those directly involved would ever know.

This fit Natsuki Kuga and Nao Yuuki just fine. In their opinion, nobody should ever have to remember those events. The events of the HiME Festival, events that still gave the young women involved lingering nightmares and made them wake up in a cold sweat in the dead of night…it was all better off as a bad memory, a bad nightmare for a few rather than knowledge for the masses.

Today was another day, a new day, a brand-new opportunity to put the past further behind, to just unwind, relax, take a nice ride on a motorcycle down the coastal highway, through the outer-city countryside, to take a walk around downtown Fuuka City.

Natsuki and Nao, two former HiME's, two former super-human warriors with abilities beyond the wildest dreams of any regular folk, now just ordinary young women in love enjoying their youthful romance to its absolute fullest. The Puppy and the Kitten; Nao's Puppy and Natsuki's Kitten…or, well, after a little while of dating, Nao was given that nickname by Natsuki. First, it was "Spider", given Nao's…extra-curricular activities early on, a little habit of guiding unsuspecting predators into her web to make the streets a safer place for young maidens.

Sure, it was a noble goal, despite the little dash of vigilantism that Nao liked to indulge in. After a while, though, Nao softened a bit, letting up on her crusade to poison and let predators get put behind bars afterwards, all thanks to Natsuki and her love. Soon enough, her Puppy began to call her "Kitten", and Nao was quite happy to put behind her old habits and old nickname if only to hear that loving petname come from Natsuki's lips as often as possible.

The weekend was upon the two young women in love and it saw the two partaking in a joyride on Natsuki's trusty, old reliable motorcycle, taking a ride by the ocean and then, the contrasting countryside beyond the outskirts of the city.

Then, inevitably, hunger came upon them and the two returned to the city, going downtown, finding a good parking spot and then, Natsuki and Nao started to turn heads left and right as they walked the streets: arm-in-arm, Nao proudly taking her spot as Natsuki's arm candy, a hand and fingers intertwined with the bluenette's and a white parasol in her free hand to keep at bay the sunrays, seeing the day was nice and sunny, a few tiny, fluffy white clouds in an otherwise spotless blue sky.

The couple looked absolutely gorgeous and contrasted beautifully in their outfits of choice, which helped explain the looks of awe, admiration and desire left on all onlookers' faces.

On Natsuki's beautiful body was her signature racing bodysuit, zipped all the way up to her collarbone, mostly a dark grey piece with lighter grey with red and black shoulder pads and red stripes on her sides from the mid-thigh up to her arms, and then, light-grey ankle-length boots. Of course, that was what she showed on the outside. Underneath the racing bodysuit…there was something else entirely, something for Nao's eyes only, and if…well, all things went smoothly somewhere else…

As for Nao, she was the true stunner of the duo: she wore an all-pure white ensemble, a most contrasting look when one considered her past activities as a predator of predators, but regardless, she looked gorgeous wearing a white bandanna that wrapped around her head and was tied off below her chin. Her legs were lovingly encased in lacy-top, sheer silk, backseam stockings. On her cute feet were open-toed high-heel sandals with two bands: one around the ankle and another just below the toes along with a strip running between the two bands.

However, what truly stole the show, so to speak, was the main portion of the redhead's outfit: a dress, a beautiful cocktail dress a light-colored ivory in a style that was in vogue in the 1950s and 1960s. The halter-like bodice had a plunging neckline and was made of two pieces of softly-pleated fabric that came together behind the neck, leaving the sexy-cute redhead's arms, shoulders and back bare. The halter was attached to a band situated immediately under the breasts.

The dress fit closely from there to the natural waistline. A soft and narrow self belt was wrapped around the torso, criss-crossing in front and then tied into a small neat bow at the waist, at the front on the left side. Below the waistband was a softly-pleated skirt that reached to mid-calf or below the calf length. There was a zipper at the back of the bodice, and tiny buttons at the back of the halter.

So, in short, Nao Yuuki looked like a petite, short-haired, redheaded vintage female movie star known the world over both for her incredible beauty, a specific scene in a movie, and that dress.

Of course, there was much more…or less, but less is more sometimes, to be seen underneath the dress, same as Natsuki and what she wore under her racing bodysuit. Of course, those specific details were solely for Natsuki to see.

A short, leisurely walk downtown later saw the two young women seated at an indoor/outdoor restaurant, a cute waitress going indoors after taking the two ladies' orders, completely flustered, star-struck, swooning and hot between the legs after hearing Nao and Natsuki's voices speaking their orders, seeing their beautiful smiles that she wished were sent her way, and she was just devastated, the poor waitress, but she was still smiling and swooning away, getting some playful ribbing from her colleagues.

Natsuki chuckled while Nao grinned after a roll of her eyes.

"I just think we made her day~" The redhead commented.

"Gee, you think? Now I feel bad…poor girl…should we offer her…~?" Natsuki scratched her cheek, leaning back in her seat. Nao clicked her tongue and put on a thinking expression.

"…hmmm…I dunno. We've already made too many promises. Let's fulfill those, and then~we can invite that cutie patootie Waitress-chan for a threesome, Ok, Puppy~?"

"Deal~"

Luckily for them, the waitress they were just talking about came back with their orders and if Nao and Natsuki didn't know any better, they could have sworn the girl had a small orgasm just from the way Nao smiled and Natsuki spoke "Thanks, sweetie~" to her.

"She totally creamed her panties just now, didn't she~?" Nao grinned. Natsuki shook her head in mild dismay. "I bet she'll cum where she stands the second she _sees_ what you're packing under that biker suit of yours, Puppy~"

"Oh come on, Nao, that's a little bit too much, even for you, Kitten~" Natsuki chided her, even if she was almost grinning from ear to ear. Nao may have been wearing all-white, pure as freshly fallen snow, but she couldn't be farther from purity even if Natsuki hadn't had something to do with that when they first started dating.

"Just saying, Puppy~ I know it's not such a hard thing to do…after all, remember our first few ti-mmphmm…~" Nao and her perverted talk were cut off by Natsuki filling her mouth with food from her own plate.

Nao blinked twice and looked quite adorable and silly in her confusion and a fork with food, held in Natsuki's hand, sticking out of her mouth. The bluenette laughed heartily and Nao pouted even as she chewed the food Natsuki just fed her for the sake of shutting her up.

"You're lucky it's so delicious. Hmph~" And Nao got to work on her own plate, getting a playful little pat on the head from Natsuki.

A short while later, when the sun was approaching the time to set, Natsuki and Nao paid for their food and left a nice and very healthy tip for the precious waitress that served them, who also saw them off with a bow, a smile and a wistful sigh along with a longing look begging for them to stay.

"Mou, now I feel bad for her…" Nao pouted as she took her place by Natsuki's side. The bluenette giggled and squeezed Nao's hand in hers.

"It's Ok. That means you have a big heart, after all, Kitten~" "Hey!" "And the faster we're finished with fulfilling our promises, we can make new~ones, no?" Natsuki turned to Nao and gave a big wink. The redhead's eyes twinkled and she nodded before resting her cheek on Natsuki's shoulder.

"And that cutie's number one in the list~" Nao cooed and then, she leaned up to kiss and nibble on Natsuki's neck and jaw, then she gave a lick to her earlobe, getting a choked moan from her.

"N-Nao! Ki-Kitten, wha? Can't you wait~?!"

"Nope~ No I can't. C'mon, Puppy. Let's go, I know a place~" Nao kissed Natsuki's hotly-blushing cheek and then, tugged on her hand and led the way, with a dismayed and goofy-smiling Natsuki getting pulled along for the ride.

Once Nao had stopped, Natsuki had to grin and shake her head in dismay yet she happily paid for the room at the love motel Nao just took them to. She insisted on paying for it, much to Nao's chagrin and pout, but especially the pout. Nao had the best, most adorable pouting expressions and none shall convince Natsuki otherwise.

The moment the door was locked behind them, Natsuki found herself with her back against it, trapped between the door and the warm, soft, petite body of Nao as the Kitten kissed her Puppy nice and slow and deep, gently gliding her tongue past Natsuki's parted lips, which only opened wider to give Nao's tongue better, easier access to her mouth, more space for their tongues to tangle and caress and rub sweetly.

"Mmm…chu…mmhmm, oh Puppy…my Puppy…I'm better…I'm better, oh yes…~ Mmm…" Nao purred in-between kisses with Natsuki, the taller girl chuckling here and there, holding Nao firm yet gentle by the hips.

"Ahhh…chu…mmm…I see now~ You wanted to, ahh…ah yess…~ Heh, I'll never be able to get you two to get along, hm~?" She cooed against Nao's lips and the redhead squealed adorably yet sexy as Natsuki grabbed her by the ass cheeks and lifted her off her high-heel sandaled feet, Nao quickly wrapping her arms and stocking-clad legs around Natsuki's shoulders and waist, respectively.

Nao sighed with bliss as Natsuki gently laid her down on the soft bed of passion-red and snow-white sheets, kissing her again, deeply, passionately, eyes closed in bliss as their tongues touched again and moans were shared.

Natsuki and Nao kissed, cooed and moaned as their hands got frisky and they helped each other shed their outfits with only the required pauses in their smooching.

"To _her_ , you were just a challenge…a thing she wanted but couldn't have, couldn't buy with all her money, couldn't get with any of her influences…" Nao kissed and licked and nibbled on Natsuki's neck, collarbone and top of her cleavage.

"Ahhh…oh Nao…oh Kitten…heh…I know…oh I knooo-ohh~-ow…she just wanted what I stood for, what I was, not _who_ I was…I know I made the right choice…mmm…mmchu…when I went to your house and picked you up on my bike…when I took you for a ride to the beach at night…~" Natsuki purred and then, leaned back, panting, gasping for much-needed breath, to recover from her and Nao's passionate make-out session just now.

The two stared at each other hungrily, with desire, love and need, the both of them most appreciative of what their outfits hid previously, now on full, glorious display just for the two of them:

Nao wore no bra, so her lovely, cute and perky tits were free to bounce and jiggle enticingly after being freed from the dress. Her legs remained encased in those beautiful stockings and on her lower body, she wore an absolutely exquisite crotch-less thong that had Natsuki almost drooling the longer she stared at that pussy; that hot, delicious-looking, beautiful pink pussy of meaty labia and a large clit beginning to peek out of its hood.

The Kitten's Puppy wore absolutely exquisite lingerie the same shade of cobalt-blue as her hair; a lacy bra, lacy top, sheer backseam thigh-high stockings, and crotch-less boyshort panties…and it was on that cock, that lady-dong that Nao loved so much, that Natsuki wore special penis lingerie that left Nao's beautiful lime-green eyes wide with surprise and dark with lust, and her pussy throbbed, almost began to drip just from the sight of Natsuki's cock and slightly saggy, avocado-shaped balls lovingly covered in a "bra" that held those lady-testicles in place and a "corset" like cloth on the shaft.

It was all glorious 7.75 inches in length and 6.5 inches in circumference of her Puppy's girl-cock clad in special lingerie. Nao had no idea how special, though.

"…aaahhh, wow, this is better than I thought you'd reaction would be~" Natsuki quipped and that snapped Nao out of her Natsuki Cock Lingerie-induced daze.

"W-W-Wha, who, what, why, I…?!" She sputtered adorably, finding it incredibly hard to tear her gaze away from that glorious package between Natsuki's legs. This got a hearty laugh from Natsuki and a gentle caress to Nao's cheek.

"Ohhh you have no idea how long, and how much it cost, to have this made for me. I had to contact people's contact's contacts to get a tailor in Europe to make this for me…and…heh, oh you'll see. First off…c'mere, Kitten~" Natsuki explained and then cupped a mesmerized Nao's chin to pull her in for a deep kiss laden with tongue and passion in equal measure.

Nao moaned into their lip lock and urgently reached around Natsuki to get that lacy blue bra off, setting her bigger-than-hers breasts free, thus feeling the sweet pleasure of those round, perky tits and nipples brushing sweetly against her own, slightly humbler chest. Both young women moaned into their kiss from the contact and warmth of their nipples brushing together and against their breast fat.

Then, the lovers took their hands, Natsuki still on top of Nao, and they each used a hand to start to fondle and get each other ready between the legs: a bit of fondling, some poking, some brushing of fingertips on hot, meaty pussy lips, a poke to a hard clit.

A loving squeeze to a shaft, the rolling of balls between velvety fingers, brushing of a palm against a big, meaty cockhead.

Soon enough, Nao and Natsuki knew that their kissing and fondling of each other wouldn't be enough. Thus, they shifted to have Natsuki sit at the edge of the bed, Nao on her knees between her beloved Puppy's thighs, lovingly raking her nails along the exposed curves of Natsuki's ass and exposed thighs as she marveled at the sheer beauty of Natsuki's lingerie-clad cock.

Nao looked at the penis closely, wondering what she could do. After all, lingerie was beautiful, but cloth. That would only get in the way…

"Heh, don't worry, Nao. Go ahead. Take a lick…or two, or as many as you like~ Get a taste~" Natsuki winked down at her and grinned. Nao hummed softly and gave Natsuki's balls and their "bra" a lick after a bit of nuzzling of the sack.

"…wait a second…this…this tastes like…" Nao's eyes widened and then, she looked back up at Natsuki before she grinned. "Ohhh Puppy…oh wow, this is…oh baby, I love you so much~" Nao cooed and then, she got to work on Natsuki's delicious cock and the delicious, edible chocolate-flavored lingerie she wore on her dong.

Natsuki moaned, sighed, cooed and overall let off a sweet little cacophony of bliss as Nao serviced her with her tongue and hot, wet mouth, sometimes grabbing Natsuki by the balls to gently and lovingly fondle those testicles while she licked the underside of the shaft with wide strokes of her tongue, licking along the flesh and edible cloth like it were a meaty popsicle, and sometimes, she used her hands to jack off the shaft when she took her face away from the cock and buried her nose in Natsuki's balls, taking deep, wonderfully intoxicating whiffs of her futanari girlfriend's musky, man-like scent down there, and nibble and lick and suck on those lady-balls, all loaded up with the precious seed she yearned for every single day.

Natsuki supported herself with a hand on the bed and the other hand on Nao's head, caressing her short red locks, sometimes tangling up her fingers in that fiery hair, especially when Nao teased her by licking the pre-cum out of the cleft on the cockhead, which had Natsuki almost bust on her face each time she did it.

"Ohhhh hoooh Naaaao…oh Nao, ooohhh…God, that move of yours…it's…it's nooo~oooh!-t fair…oh my God, it's like...oh you make my cock even more stiff…it's like…it's like your lips and tongue have a mind of their own, woman…ohhh they know what my cock likes…mmm~!" Natsuki spoke with a voice that had Nao's pussy get even wetter than it already was.

In return for Natsuki's loving words, Nao stopped playing around and she wrapped her lips around her beloved's lady-dong and took her completely into her mouth, deep-throating Natsuki in one mighty gulp, and then Nao bobbed her head up and down, back and forth, basically fucking her own face with Natsuki's throbbing hard-on, hard and fast, needy, greedy, desperate to feel Natsuki reward her with her delicious spunk.

Of course, this didn't take long, as especially Nao's eyes, those beautiful, mischievous, alluring lime-green eyes, gazed up at Natsuki from her position between her legs and before she knew it, Natsuki had Nao by the head, hands on either side, howling almost like an alpha wolf marking its mate, as she exploded and sent several voluminous spurts of girl-semen straight down Nao's throat and into her eager, hungry tummy.

Momentarily dazed by the protein-rich "meal" she just had straight from the tap, Nao let off a whine when Natsuki's cock softened and left her mouth, but then moaned when Natsuki maneuvered her petite, beautiful, flexible body onto the bed; only her head, shoulders and upper back touching the sheets, lower body, ass in the air, and legs almost parallel to her own head.

Natsuki had maneuvered Nao into the Piledriver position while she had been reeling from her beloved's ejaculation.

Nao moaned shamelessly and writhed and squirmed as pleasure began to overtake her thanks to Natsuki burying her face in her snatch, her womanly essence dripping down from between her legs to her chest thanks to the position Natsuki had Nao in and now ate out her pussy with; strong swipes along her glistening slit, a soft, loving nibble to her meaty labia here and there, a teasing poke to her clit, a dive into Nao's hot, wet velvet depths with her tongue reaching as far into the redhead's pussy as possible.

"Aaaahhh…ohhh my God…oh Natsuki…oh Puppy…oh fuck…fuck, oh _fuck_ you're making my pussy drip all over myself, oh Nat…Nat…suuuki…suki…Natsuki…~!" Nao moaned and sighed and cried out beautifully with pretty much every single move and technique Natsuki made and used to pleasure her sweet, addictive pussy, to which the bluenette had all the access in the world thanks to the breath-taking position she had put Nao into. The redhead herself used her own hands under her knees to keep them spread and almost level with her head to make Natsuki's task easier.

Eventually, after a series of strong licks, hard sucks to her labia and then, engorged clit, a hard suck along with the intrusion of two fingers into her vaginal depths, Nao came, letting off a beautiful cry of pleasure that sent Natsuki's heart racing and cock standing back up to full mast, almost painfully so, her throbbing erection aching to penetrate the pussy she had just been enjoying with her mouth and tongue.

Nao mewled as Natsuki gently eased her down both from her orgasmic high and the Piledriver position she had put her into, gently laying her back down on the bed before crawling up along her body to land a sweet, gentle yet deep and passionate kiss on her lips.

The two young women in love and heat kissed leisurely, tongues gently caressing each other, lips moving at the perfect angle against each other, Natsuki and Nao letting the heat build up before letting loose.

A thin string of saliva joined their bottom lips after they broke the kiss, only for it to snap and land on Nao's heaving chest. Nao spread her legs as far wide as they would go and with a hand, she held her meaty labia spread and with the other, she grabbed Natsuki by the cock and guided that delicious chocolate lingerie-clad shaft into her awaiting opening.

Natsuki propped herself up on her hands on either side of Nao's head, smiling, looking her in the eye as she slid her entire length into her with the both the greatest of ease and the greatest struggle, a beautiful, pleasurable compromise as Nao's pussy slowly yet steadily welcomed her girth and length once again. Nao's pussy was just so tight no matter how many times she and Natsuki had made love.

Eventually, Natsuki made it all the way inside Nao and then, she began to move, both lovers moaning long and loud, Nao's meaty pussy lips getting wonderfully pulled and tugged on by the bluenette's mighty lady-dong, the shaft appearing and disappearing amidst hot-pink flesh clear as day.

"Aaaahhhh…yeessss…oh yess, oh Nao…oh my Kitten…mmm…oh God, your pussy…it…it grips me, it grips and caresses…your pussy works my cock like…like hot, wet fingers…hot, wet fingers playing with it like an instrument…ohhh Nao…~!" Natsuki panted and moaned, leaning down to gaze into Nao's eyes, their foreheads pressed together.

"Oh Puppy…ohhh~ohhh Puppy, yesss…and your cock…it touches…that place sooo good…it's like…it's like your dick and my…my ceeervix…they kiss…it's like they kiss with your…yooouuuurrr…every…every thrust…ohhhh~!"

Nao cooed and moaned with delight and approval as Natsuki shifted their positions, moving to straddle Nao's stocking-clad leg while lifting her other leg to rest and hug it against her chest and shoulder, Nao shifting to her side.

"Yeah…yeaahhh…oh Natsuki…~!" Nao moaned shamelessly, crying out beautifully each time Natsuki's cock touched her innermost place, brushing and "kissing" _that_ sweet spot repeatedly with her every loving thrust, each thrust made easier by Nao's womanly essence, which had long since coated her insides and now, Natsuki's cock, and the lingerie that just now "broken" to let Natsuki truly feel the sheer heat and wetness of Nao's pussy as well as let her womanly essence coat her inner thighs, Natsuki's balls with each time she buried herself to the base inside Nao, and the spot on the bed below their lewd point of union.

Natsuki peppered Nao's thigh and calf with kisses and squeezed the exposed portion of her upper thigh.

"Aaahhh…N-Naaao…please…babe, ride me, ride my cock~!" Natsuki moaned and Nao nodded almost frantically.

In a flash, Natsuki was on her back with Nao riding on top of her, the two gazing at each other, Nao supporting her torso with her hands on Natsuki's tits, a favor that was returned by the bluenette, who moved her hands from the redhead's perfect hips to her cute, soft and warm breasts, her hard nipples poking at the palms of her hands as Natsuki groped Nao, moving her hands in circular motions and up and down, kneading Nao's breasts, sometimes squeezing, which only made Nao cry out and grip Natsuki's cock with her hot, wet vaginal walls.

Then, Nao stopped only for a few seconds to shift and change positions, moving from regular Cowgirl style to Reverse Cowgirl, showing off her absolutely exquisite ass to Natsuki, who let off a loud "W-Whoa~!" and her eyes widened and her cock throbbed inside Nao upon getting the best seat in the house to see the redhead's gorgeous ass bouncing up and down on her cock as Nao faced away from her, her thighs and calves against Natsuki's hips and sides, torso bent forward to stick her ass out further, hugging Natsuki's legs.

Natsuki could see _everything_ , all thanks to the crotch-less thong Nao wore; from her cute, tempting butthole to the way her ass cheeks jiggled upon impact with her pelvis, and those delicious pussy lips getting pulled and tugged by her girl-meat.

Natsuki's hands couldn't possibly stay idle and she reached out and up to grab and squeeze, knead and overall grope that ass of Nao's to her heart's content and much to Nao's delight, pleasure and approval, judging by the sweet cries of pleasure that started to come from the redhead upon feeling her posterior getting played with like that.

A moment later, after a short bout of whispering sweet nothings to each other, Nao was on all fours, face down, ass up, gazing back over her shoulder at Natsuki, who was gently caressing her ass, taking her lady-dick and playfully tapping the head against Nao's buttocks, then rubbing her girl-meat up and down along her ass crack, smearing Nao's womanly essence all over her backside, given that Natsuki's cock was beyond lubricated.

Nao moaned and cooed, even purred with delight as Natsuki worshipped her ass, giving her hips a good wiggle to shake that ass of hers in front of Natsuki to tempt her even more.

"Ahhh Kitten…fuuuck, I love this ass of yours…hoooh this rump, this heart-shaped booty of yours…it was just made~for this position…oh I love to take you like this~" Natsuki and Nao moaned as the bluenette got started, penetrating that meaty-lipped pussy, thrusting in and out steadily, gently with deep, loving thrusts. Nao let off a sultry giggle, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ooooohhhh yesss…oh yeah, oh Puppy…oh yes, this ass is all for you…! Mmmhmmm…oh Na~tsu~ki…c'mon…give it to me…prove to me my ass was made for your cock~! Ahhhh~!" Nao cried out beautifully at the initial penetration and then, she let off a steady stream of sounds of pleasure as Natsuki took her from behind, Doggy Style, soon setting up a wonderful, steady pace that had the two moaning up a storm, some cries of bliss here and there, some erotic-sounding puffs and huffs, particularly with each delicious impact of Natsuki's futanari balls against Nao's engorged clit, both hypersensitive to each other's touch.

"Hooooh Nao…aaahhh…oh I love it, oh I love how your pussy walls rub my cock even more, even better when I take you like this…mmmm~!" Natsuki quipped, steadily picking up the pace of their lovemaking with every few thrusts.

Nao nodded as best a she could with her face in a pillow, still face down, ass up.

"Ohfuckyes! Yes, Natsukiiii! Oh Puppy, yes, oh your prick pulses more strongly…and your balls hit my clit so hard…I…I can see it all from here…fuuuuck, I love it so much…faster, Puppy! Faster! Harder! Make me your bitch, baby~! I'm such a slut for you, for that hot, sticky cum I'm so addicted to, all in your balls smacking me in the clit…c'mon, Natsuki!" Nao uttered and moaned, declaring shamelessly, rocking her hips against Natsuki to take her every thrust and penetration to greater, more addictive effect, almost slamming her ass against Natsuki's pelvis.

This only added fuel to the proverbial fire, urging, encouraging, driving Natsuki into a flurry of fast, hard, almost brutal penetrations of Nao's snatch, gripping her hips and then, ass cheeks as she fucked her good, as she pounded her pussy, as she smacked her in the clit with her lady-balls harder with each escalating, sloppier thrust. The two were just about to lose it, to lose themselves to each other again. Their bodies were burning, coated in a thin sheen of sweat, their clothes sticking wonderfully awkwardly to their skin.

"Aaaahhh…haaaah…oh Natsuki…Natsuki-chan…oh my love, oh my Puppy…I'm…I can't…I'm gonna lose it…baby, you're making me go crazy…~!" Nao whimpered, her words almost a slur as her tongued lolled out of her mouth, her face taking on a "fucked silly" look.

"Nao…Nao…Nao-chan, Kitten…ohhhh fuuuuuck…my balls…are gonna bust…baby, I'm gonna cum…I'm gonna cum, gonna explode! Nao! Naoooo~!" Natsuki breathed and moaned and growled almost like an animal in Nao's ear, leaning over her back, her breasts smooshed against Nao's back, the both of them getting pleasure from that delicious friction.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! Yes, Natsuki-chan! Puppy, I can feel it! I can feel it, oh my God it feels so good! Your pre-cum has my pussy melting! Please! Oh please, give it to me! Give it to me! Fuuuuuck! C'mon, inside! Inside, Natsuki! Cum insiiiiiide meeeeee~!" Nao screamed in utter delirium and Natsuki grit her teeth to try and hang in there just a little bit further, pounding Nao's cunt almost savagely, with no mercy, driven more by primal instinct than love and adoration and devotion. She just wanted, needed, a pussy to bust into. Her Kitten's pussy.

With one last good squeeze to Nao's ass cheeks and one last mighty thrust, one last sweet impact of balls against clit, Natsuki came, and Nao came, and the two came hard. Both lovers howled as white-hot, mind-numbing pleasure coursed through their gorgeous bodies and Natsuki creamed Nao in the pussy like never before. Right when Nao thought she had been stuffed enough, Natsuki and her cock defied her thoughts and sent another spurt of lady-semen inside her, again and again painting Nao's hot-pink depths an off-white.

Eventually, their combined orgasm ended and the two collapsed, Natsuki slipping off to the side, landing right next to Nao, while the redhead's lower body flopped to the bed below, her knees giving out almost the second Natsuki pulled out after she was done stuffing Nao's pussy with her futanari cum, their combined fluids almost flowing like a river of opaque white out of Nao as her pussy overflowed.

The redhead whined and moaned softly as Natsuki's precious juices left her insides, but she soon purred, content and happy and satisfied, as Natsuki hugged and cradled Nao against her bosom.

The two lovers exchanged some sweet nothings, gentle, loving words.

"…Natsuki…is…that your…phone…?" Nao uttered, half-awake, half-asleep, half-knocked out by pleasure. The bluenette groaned a bit and groped around the bed and Nao, as she searched for said device, which was ringing annoyingly.

When she finally found it, she brought it closer to her face to properly see the caller ID and saw an unfamiliar number.

"Mou…just…answer it already…wanna sleeeep…!" Nao moaned and Natsuki chuckled softly, gently petting her girlfriend on the head like a puppy, or, well, kitten.

"Hello, Natsuki Kuga, who are…you…? Hooooh…uh huh…uh huh…yeeesss…oh yes! Of course~! I'll call you back tomorrow morning, 'k~? Thanks, bye sweetheart~!" Natsuki was smiling ear to ear as she turned to look at Nao.

"Babe…we're having a little…get~together with _them!"_

Nao's eyes widened, along with her and Natsuki's smiles.

 **~The End~**

 **Thank you for your preference, Butler-san! I'm sorry I took THIS goddamn long. Thank you. Thanks for your incredible patience! :D**

 **Seeya next commission, and Merry Christmas, everybody~!**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
